Bloberta Puppington
Bloberta (nee Hymentact) Puppington (Born July 14, 1975) is Orel and Shapey's mother. The surname "Hymentact" is a play on the words "hymen" and intact." This references several aspects of her character, including her loveless, sexless marriage and the Christian values of remaining a virgin until marriage. History The forgotten and shunned middle child of a family choir (forbidden from participating due to her mother's blatant favoritism for her older sister), she was her mother's least favorite child due to her voice having less then perfect pitch, unlike her elder sister and younger brother. Out of desperation and loneliness, Bloberta manipulated Clay Puppington into marrying her, largely as a means to escape her family and to be accepted alongside her friends who were also engaged. Eventually, her marriage and those of her friends fell apart, leaving her feeling as though she married for nothing and in the process created a dysfunctional family that's worse than with her parents and siblings. At her wedding, when Reverend Putty said, "Will you take this man to be your husband?" she replied, "Why not?" The episode "Help" revealed that Bloberta turned to drinking, as a means to cope with her mother's disdain for her. It's revealed during the couple's first date that she was the one who introduced Clay to alcohol; Bloberta reasons with Clay by saying, "Jesus drank" in order to get him to drink, thinking it would make him a better person since her father was the only one in her family who was nice to her and he was an alcoholic as well, and watches him make a fool of himself, and her, in public. Because of her tricking Clay into drinking, she unwittingly ignites all of his repressed problems that show themselves when he is drunk, and his drinking immediately escalates into serious alcoholism. Seeing this, she resolves never to drink again and channels her frustration into obsessive cleaning instead. She bitterly regrets having pushed for marriage as soon as they met, as afterwards her life is even more unhappy than before and her mistake of turning Clay into an alcoholic had serious consequences as his now released insecurities about his father and self worth, along with Bloberta's insecurities about her mother and self worth along with her regret of turning Clay into the miserable man he had become, will end up creating a dysfunctional family and her son, Orel, would pay the price for Clay's and her actions. And when Orel asks her why she married Clay after he shot him when he was drunk, her past will come back to haunt her. Personality She is a strict, stereotypical housewife known for her obsessive-compulsive cleanliness (she once complained about her cleaning product containers being dirty). She pretends to have a perfect and moral life, but she was a former drinker, an adulteress, an emotional abuser and is neglectful toward her children. As much as she has a disdain for her husband, in a way they are equal. Both are selfish, care little for their children's happiness, their pasts always haunted them and both are afraid to face the truth of what their lives have become because of their poor choices and mistakes. She also ultimately wants real love and it becomes apparent the love her children give her isn't enough to make her happy. As in Numb, she constantly left Shapey and Block alone to find a new affair. Plot Bloberta and Clay have a very strained relationship, with Bloberta often shown to be emotionally abusive towards Clay, taunting him over his drunkenness and failures as an adult. When Orel gets in trouble or needs advice, she lets or demands Clay to deal with Orel's problems (due to the fact she deeply doesn't know how to handle the problems herself). She deeply wants attention and affection. She also withholds sex from her husband, going so far as to force her husband to sleep in a separate bed next to her own, with a partition titled 'Lust Guard' placed between them. One episode where Bloberta thinks Reverend Putty is fully aware that Clay didn't want Shapey during Church revealed that she had an affair and Shapey is not Clay's biological son and is in fact Coach Stopframe's child, the same man Clay is having a relationship with. The argument causes Clay to walk out on Christmas, Orel never understood why his parents separated and never knew about Bloberta's affair or Shapey's paternity. To avoid embarrassment for their incompetence and save their reputations in Moralton, the two reunite. Orel is the only person in Moralton who doesn't know that his parents' marriage is toxic, loveless and is based off of desperation, lies and insecurity. The two remain together out of denial, thinking no one knows how horrible their marriage really is. The episode "Numb" revealed that Bloberta hasn't had a proper orgasm in years and has mutilated her genitalia using various power drills and even a mini-jackhammer as a dildo. She tries to find a sex partner but was turned down by various men, reminding her of her childhood. When asked by Orel why she married Clay, she simply responds "Why not?" mimicking her wedding vows instead of giving an actual reason, only to break down crying once she left Orel's room indicating that Orel is finally realizing the truth about the family's problems that Bloberta and Clay were avoiding and is starting to realize Clay is a terrible person. And Bloberta's past comes back to haunt her as she remembered how she introduced alcohol to Clay and knew that she was responsible for causing the family's dysfunction in the first place, even though she refuses to admit it out of fear and pride. During the first season, the only joy in life is her second son Shapey, who was the result of an extramarital affair Bloberta had with Orel's bisexual gym teacher Coach Stopframe. Bloberta spoiled Shapey rotten, largely though as a means to silence his constant temper tantrums. However, when Clay found out the truth about Shapey's paternity, Bloberta began to turn her bastard son away, ultimately not noticing that he was accidentally switched with another child for several months before retrieving her son. She loves Orel but doesn't show much affection, not even getting upset when Orel is accidentally shot. Though she did show either shock or surprise when she first hears the news, but never confronts Clay about the incident (most likely because she knows Clay did it because he was drunk and she gave him the cold shoulder as his actions in the woods made Orel see the truth about the family's issues). But she does seem to show some concern by being supportive of him in activities and in "Honor " she did ask Clay if Orel should be with them while caroling, trying to avoid being like her mother. She mirrors Clay's denial about her life. When there's a problem Bloberta orders Clay to deal with it, even when Orel gets in trouble she orders Clay to handle it instead of her as, just like Clay, she doesn't know how to be a parent or have the confidence to be a good parent as her and Clay's parents failed them when they were children. Orel doesn't know that Bloberta created the family's dysfunction when she gave his father alcohol that unleashed his inner demons and how he became an abusive, neglectful and hypocritical father that Orel will eventually lose respect for and come to hate just as much as Bloberta does. In "Honor ", she is none too pleased when Clay admits his love for Coach Stopframe, probably from pure jealousy that her husband and former lover were in a relationship or the fact Clay was with another man as homosexuality was a sin in their community. When Orel grows up, she is shown in a picture on the wall still with Clay, both older and surprisingly still married as they both looked content in in the picture, implying that they worked on their marriage and actually worked things out. She ends up facing the same consequences as her husband because of her not dealing with her problems, but that might have changed when Orel married Christina and had a family of his own. Had the series continued, Bloberta and Officer Papermouth would have become lovers, finally achieving the happiness she's wanted for so long. It's unknown if the affair would have lasted or have a positive affect on her relationship with Orel or her children. As Roger, unlike Bloberta, has been known to try and act like a good parent to his daughter. If she and Clay are still married as hinted in Honor , it's most likely the affair was ended and seeing that Bloberta and Clay looked happier in the frame, they probably have solved their differences and started over on their relationship. The relationship most likely was ended by Roger either out of guilt of the affair, Bloberta's refusal to accept that she and Clay should be divorced, or Roger wanted a real relationship that wouldn't be secret. Beforel Orel Bloberta appears, when she enters her sexual affair with Daniel Stopframe. She's shown to be very clueless that Stopframe was merely using her, as he quickly left. She's not too different from her present self, as she cares little what she teaches her son. She didn't seem to care that she and Daniel were having sex with the door open, while Orel was still in the house. She was somewhat stunned that she was pregnant with Shapey, but showed no guilt with lying to Clay. She went along with her ruse and told Clay the baby was his. Their relationship is no different either as Clay clearly can't stand her. The two bicker over their parenting with Orel. As she lectures him that he won't teach Orel anything, including about God. Though truthfully, Bloberta's no different as she never really tries to tell him much. As when Orel asks if he can pray for his mother, Clay tries to stray him away from that. It is revealed that Bloberta knows about her father-in-law, Arthur and knows that he and Clay don't talk. She's seen again, in the back of the car, as Clay drives back to bring Orel home. She's already in labor, something Clay ignores but still takes her to the hospital. She's ignored when neither Dr. Potterswheel and Clay don't want to answer Orel's questions about babies. This forces Bloberta to deliver Shapey herself, which she does amazingly well. When Clay still doesn't want to talk to Orel, he arranges for Reverend Putty to do a late night sermon for Orel. She is dragged along with Shapey, even though she's completely exhausted and ragged from the delivery. She's shocked, along with the rest of the congregation, when Orel asks if God was a lie. And is shown to be frightened when Miss Censordoll wants to try and teach Orel about God. She's seen again near the end when Clay hands Shapey to her after Orel nearly repeats Abraham and Isaac from the Bible. She's shown quickly annoyed at Clay but says nothing. She also begrudgingly walks home with the baby like Clay suggests. Family and Relationships *'Clay Puppington' **Bloberta married Clay in order to escape her life at home, unfortunately she and Clay never really loved each other, although stayed together even after Orel left to start his own family. She thought drinking would make Clay a better person just like her father, but she got the complete opposite. This could be because Bloberta what really wants a companion to talk and interact with, this is only possible during the day when Clay is somewhat sober so they can be found having small talk in the living room. She won't look at him unless he's decent. She won't look at him barefooted. She deeply regrets marrying him and introducing him to alcohol. Like Clay, she does nothing about this marriage because of her denial and she's afraid for what others would think if they get divorce. Ironically, although the two clearly can't stand each other, neither one wants the other to be happy. As Bloberta quickly gets jealous or angry if Clay flirts with other women. *'Daniel Stopframe' **Bloberta had an affair with Stopframe when she was 23, because her attraction to Clay had ended. They stayed together for a very short time, as Stopframe only wanted to use her to "get closer to Clay". Bloberta would find this out years later when she tried getting him back. He attempts to apologize but he realizes he doesn't care about her feelings. *'Roger Papermouth' **Had the series continued Bloberta and Officer Papermouth would have become lovers. Bloberta finally achieving happiness through her relationship with the divorced police officer. Roger would be a bit unsure, he'd be happy that Bloberta's happy. But he'd feel somewhat guilty as he still had feelings for Florence . Its never stated how long the affair would last or if Roger would have a good influence on her. *'Orel Puppington' **During the first season of Moral Orel, Bloberta is a typical mother to Orel, cooking and cleaning and teaching Orel from right and wrong. In the episode, "Best Christmas Ever" Bloberta tells Orel that she and Clay are getting a divorce. When Orel asked why, she didn't give him an explanation. The second season is the same when Orel asks her "Why did you marry dad?" Bloberta replies "Why not?". After she leaves his room she breaks down for her act she gave Orel. Despite her flaws, Orel does seem to genuinely love his mother. And in she has often shown more care for him than Clay. One example is when Orel gets bullied, she's actually concerned that he's regularly getting hurt, though Clay remains unphased until she tells him the budget would go up for cleaning his bloody shirts. *'Reverend Putty' **Bloberta and Clay are somewhat "friends" to Reverend Putty in season one and two. Clay and Bloberta like pointing out flaws in his sermons and sometimes laugh outside of church about his sermon whether they make don't sense or he was slacking off on writing the sermon. *'Shapey Puppingten' **During the first season, Bloberta doesn't want Shapey to scream and makes Shapey get his way everytime he does. Once Clay finds out Shapey is not his son Bloberta pays less attention to him and though that Shapey is replaced by Block Posabule, Bloberta doesn't notice for quite a few episodes. In "Numb" she holds a picture up of Shapey in front of Block, makes the realization and makes a call to switch their children back, "for sentimental reasons". *'Mrs. Hymentact' **Her mother shuns her so badly. Years later, Bloberta mirrors her mother's habits by showing favors Shapey. Another habit is bossing Clay around. Bloberta denies this. In "Honor" Bloberta shows that she tries to be better than her mother by wanting to have Orel in the family choir. Bloberta may have realize that she did her mother a favor by leaving the Hymentact family. Mrs. Hymentact maybe glad that Bloberta is gone. Throughout the series, Bloberta failed to stand up to her mother. *'Raymond Hymentact' **Her father is a weak man and he loves Bloerta so much. Bloberta thought drinking made her father a better person which will later, seeks to set that same standard for Clay. This of course will be one of Bloberta biggest mistakes ever in her life. She may have misinterpreted (much like Orel) what drinking really is and caused her to turn Clay into an alcoholic. She may have realize too late that drinking became a problem. Appearances Season one *God's Chef: Get's the pastry bag for Orel in the kitchen *Charity: Is sitting in her chair knitting *Waste: Clay and her tell Orel that God doesn't take kindly on waste *The Blessed Union: She is seen cleaning cleaning-products and is cleaning the bear rug in the study while Clay is lecturing Orel *Omnipresence: Tell's Orel that God is in everything *Maturity: She has an arguement with Clay about Shapey and she finds out about Orel's alcoholism *The Best Christmas Ever: She proposes a divorce from Clay after an arguement about Shapey Season two *God's Image: She gets back with Clay mainly in appearances to the public *Love: Let's Orel keep Bartholomew and at the end, tells Orel that animals do not have souls *Satan: She is seen scrubbing under one of the floor-tiles in the kitchen *Elemental Orel: She acts like a housewife to another family in order to give her and Clay excitement *God's Blunders: Orel tries to ask her about the situation with his friend, Tommy *Pleasure: She puts on a guilty face after Rev. Putty mentions self-pleasure as a source of the devil *The Lord's Prayer: She becomes friends with Poppet Posabule but Clay and her develop a grudge for the Posabules after they use different versions of the "Lord's Prayer" *Turn the Other Cheek: Finds out about Orel being beaten by a bully everyday through his bloody clothes *Geniusis: Is at the church bake-sale and listens to Link on the radio *Courtship: She is delighted when Orel asks her if a woman should accept presents from a man who likes her, but she doesn't like him back *Presents for God: Seen in the car with the family and is later seen sitting in her chair knitting *Orel's Movie Premiere: Is part of the audience and gets mocked by Joe *Nature Part Two: Brings Orel a plate of bacon on doctors orders and doesn't answer Orel's question of why she married Clay Season three *Numb: She has a whole episode to herself and it takes place during the hunting trip *Grounded: Is seen with a laundry basket in the beginning *Trigger: Is at the dinner table with the family *Help: Her home life and marriage to Clay is revealed *Sacrifice: At the end, she is searching for the handkerchief that Clay has found *Nesting: She knits banners for Orel *Honor: Clay, Shapey, Block and her go to Coach Stopframe's house and Clay admits his love for him in front of her Lost Episodes Gallery youngbloberta.png|Young Bloberta, being a clever one blobertamarriage.png|Bloberta on her wedding day pregnant blobe.jpg|Pregnant Bloberta in Beforel Orel whynot.jpg|"Why not?" wrongbaby.jpg|Bloberta realizes Block isn't Shapey blobertaclay.jpg|Tired Bloberta in Beforel Orel blobertalbore.jpg|Bloberta in labor in Beforel Orel blobmadatclay.jpg|Bloberta mad at Clay blobertbeforelorel.jpg|Bloberta surprised Stopframe leaving nature.jpg|Bloberta explains that Clay's drunken behavior as his true nature coming out blobertasobs.jpg|Bloberta sobs after talking to Orel blobertseesclay.jpg|Realizes Clay's watching her cry blobertacold.jpg|Going cold bloborel.jpg|Giving her son advice on women while giving him a manicure blobdoughyshapey.jpg|Sad when she thinks Orel has passed in "Innocence" Actuallygettingalong.jpg|A rare moment getting along with Clay Category:Villain